Belinda Ward
Belinda Ward (b. 1966) is a lyricist & long-time SESAME STREET writer. Ward 1st made contact with SESAME STREET in 1982 through executive producer, Dulcy Singer, who turned out to be her aunt's cousin. Ward approached her about a job in production since Ward had a job as a producer of TV & radio commercials, but Singer said there weren't any. However, Singer was looking for new writing talent since SESAME STREET was airing 130 shows annually. Singer told Ward to spend a month studying the show & then write something for her. A month later, Ward returned with 4 inserts. 2 of the inserts eventually aired on the show. For 2 years, Ward essentially auditioned for a spot on the writing staff & eventually found her way into the writing rotation. In 2008, Ward briefly became 1 of the show's head writers for Season 39 with Lou Berger. She has scripted celebrity appearances on the show, including John Goodman, Diane Sawyer & the New York Jets.[http://cornellalumnimagazine.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=909&Itemid=56&ed=20 Cornell Alumni Magazine: "Where the Air Is Sweet" 02 November 2010] She is also the co-creator of The Upside-Down Show with the comedy duo The Umbilical Brothers. Ward is a graduate of Cornell & New York University, holding a Master's degree in Fiction Writing from the latter. ''SESAME STREET'' Song Credits *[[A Grouchy Place|A GROUCHY Place]] *[[At Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon|At GRUNDGETTA’s GROUCH Beauty Salon]] (with Stephen Lawrence) *Bark with Me (with Carol Hall) *The Baby of Seville (with Dave Conner) *Breakfast is the Best Meal of the Day (with Mike Renzi) *C Drives Me Crazy (with Christopher Cerf) *Cleanin' Up the Lot (with Christopher Cerf) *Come on & Read (with Howard Marren) *A Cookie is a Cookie (with Mike Renzi) *From Here to There (with Stephen Lawrence) *'GRUMP' (with Mike Renzi) *Guys & Dolls (with Cheryl Hardwick) *[[w:c:muppet:I Could Have Counted All Night|'I' Could Have Count'ed All Night]] (with Stephen Lawrence) *I’ll Show You the World (with Stephen Lawrence) *[[I Feel Yucky|'I Feel YUCKY]] (with Stephen Lawrence) *[[I Love to Say No|'I' LOVE to Say NO]] (with Stephen Lawrence) *[[w:c:muppet:I'm a Bookworm, Baby!|I’m a Book'WORM', Baby!]] (with Christopher Cerf) *[[I'm Getting Married in the Trash Can|'I'’m Getting Married in the TRASH CAN]] (with Stephen Lawrence) *[[w:c:muppet:I'm Takin' a Break|'I’m' Takin' a Break]] (with Stephen Lawrence) *I’m Your Mommy Now (with Stephen Lawrence) *It Good Enough to Eat (with Michael Aarons) *[[It's Gonna Get Dirty Again|It's Gonna Get DIRTY Again]] (with Alan Menken) *[[I've Grown Accustomed to Her Fur|'I'’ve Grown Accustomed to Her Fur]] (with Mike Renzi) *La La La Song (with Mike Renzi) *Let the Triangles In (with Christopher Cerf) *Mail It Shop Is Coming (with Mike Renzi) *[[w:c:muppet:Monster in Me|Monster in Me]] (with Stephen Lawrence) *Monsterena (with Fernando Rivas) *Oh, Look What Our Baby Can Do! (with Stephen Lawrence) *Nursery Rhyme Bully Blues (with Mike Renzi) *Practice Rap (with Carol Hall & Randolph Klein) *[[Rotten Grouchy Mother's Day|'ROTTEN' GROUCHY MOTHER’s Day]] (with Mark Radice) *Shake Your Rattle & Roll (with Christopher Cerf) *Sleep! (with Mike Renzi) *Snuffle Friends (with Alan Menken) *[[Something Grouchy, Something Nice|Something GROUCHY, Something Nice]] (with Stephen Lawrence) *[[w:c:muppet:Song About Elmo|Song About Elmo]] (with Mark Radice) *[[w:c:muppet:Stand By Your Can|Stand By Your CAN]] (with Christopher Cerf) *There’s a Baby Coming (with Stephen Lawrence) *Unbelievable (with Christopher Cerf) *Waiting for the Bell to Ring (with Stephen Lawrence) *We Can’t Go to Bed (with Christopher Cerf) *Where Have All the Triangle Lovers Gone? (with Paul Jacobs) Other *Ace & Avery theme (with Russell Kassoff) ([[w:c:muppet:Big Bag|'BIG''' Bag]]'' inserts) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' **Gink Bath (with Joseph Carroll & Peter Thom) **Wickersham Chant (with Joseph Carroll & Peter Thom) Book credits *''The Gink'' Proof External links *Belinda Ward on IMDb *"Belinda Ward, Writer, Wed", The New York Times, August 27, 1990. *[http://www.sesameworkshop.org/aboutus/inside_press.php?contentId=14069216 SESAME Workshop Announces New Development Slate Led by Children's TV Vet Liz Nealon], press release, April 6, 2005. Videos [[At Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon|At GRUNDGETTA’s GROUCH Beauty Salon]] File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 1 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 2 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 3 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 4 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 5 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 6 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 7 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 8 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 9 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 10 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 11 File:"Sesame Street" "Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" 12 [[I'm Getting Married in the Trash Can|'I'’m Getting Married in the TRASH CAN]] File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar & Grundgetta "get married"!! 1 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar & Grundgetta "get married"!! 2 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar & Grundgetta "get married"!! 3 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar & Grundgetta "get married"!! 4 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar & Grundgetta "get married"!! 5 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar & Grundgetta "get married"!! 6 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar & Grundgetta "get married"!! 7 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar & Grundgetta "get married" sped up [[It's Gonna Get Dirty Again|It's Gonna Get DIRTY Again]] File:Sesame Street - "It's Gonna Get Dirty Again" [[Rotten Grouchy Mother's Day|'ROTTEN' GROUCHY MOTHER's Day]] File:"Sesame Street" - Grouchy Mother's Day song & ending File:"Sesame Street" - Rotten Grouchy Mothers Day!! [[A Few of My Grouchiest, Yuckiest Things|A Few of MY GROUCH'iest, '''YUCK'iest Things]] File:"Sesame Street" Oscar Tries to Get a Song Out of His Head 1 File:"Sesame Street" Oscar Tries to Get a Song Out of His Head 2 File:"Sesame Street" Oscar Tries to Get a Song Out of His Head 3 File:"Sesame Street" Oscar Tries to Get a Song Out of His Head 4 File:"Sesame Street" Oscar Tries to Get a Song Out of His Head 5 File:"Sesame Street" Oscar Tries to Get a Song Out of His Head 6 [[I Feel Yucky|'''I Feel YUCKY]] File:"Sesame Street" - Grundgetta Makes Oscar Look Yucky 1 File:"Sesame Street" - Grundgetta Makes Oscar Look Yucky 2 File:"Sesame Street" - Grundgetta Makes Oscar Look Yucky 3 File:"Sesame Street" - Grundgetta Makes Oscar Look Yucky 4 File:"Sesame Street" - "I Feel Yucky" by Grundgetta [[A Grouchy Place|A GROUCHY Place]] File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar Finds The Perfectly Grouchy Place File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar Finds The Perfectly Grouchy Place 4041 See also *Belinda Ward on the Muppet Wiki *Belinda Ward on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Page Navigation Category:All articles Category:All pages Category:Articles Ward, Belinda Category:Pages Ward, Belinda